Dave's John
by The Emcee
Summary: John belongs to Dave in every sense of the word. And nothing, and no one, is going to tear them apart. Not even one of his closest friends.


A/N: This story is an AU story, and it's also a slash story, so if you don't like, then please don't read. Before I begin, I'd like to dedicate this story to a dear friend of mine: IsidoraAngst (I call you Izzy inside of my head. Sorry if you don't like that nickname, but I think it's cute). You asked for this and you know you did. So this one's for you, as a big THANK YOU for a whole bunch of stuff, but most importantly because you deserve it. R&R. Enjoy!

**Dave's John**

Dave sighed in happiness and contentment. Lovingly, his hand moved slowly down John's side, caressing the bare, creamy skin underneath his finger tips. John moved slightly in his sleep, mumbling incoherently. Smiling softly, Dave's eyes traveled from John's side to his back, which was displayed clearly in front of him. Upon raking his eyes over the few scars that lined John's back, he growled darkly and pressed himself closer to the younger man, kissing his neck affectionately.

He still remembers vividly the day he first laid eyes on John. Dave had been hanging out with Hunter and the gang after a house show. Not feeling up to drinking, he left the bar early, planning on heading back to his hotel room. Instead, he ran into Kurt Angle. However, Angle wasn't by himself; he had with him his new present, one that had been given to him by his father. And that present was John. The younger man, the product of an enslaved couple, had been bought and sold and then given to the asshole as a present. Normally, Dave wouldn't have given them a second glance since he didn't care for Angle at all, but when his eyes met John's wide, frightened blue ones, he became lost in them and he changed his mind.

Angle's voice was loud and angry as he gripped John's shirt, getting up close and personal to the boy and yelling directly in his face. Glaring at the scene before him, Dave walked over to them, hands balled into fists at his side. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say, but he did know that it was bad enough that the frightened looking young man was a Prise (the name given to enslaved humans to pretty everything up), but to be owned by Kurt Angle of all people? Lord, he must have wanted to kill himself.

"You are so fucking useless! You can't even get me coffee! Coffee! Of all things, you can't do _that?_ Are you really that fucking stupid?" The boy looked away from Angle once again and stared at Dave, closing his eyes as Angle hoisted him up by his collar, the too small leather strap was cutting into the unmarred flesh and choking him. That's when Dave lost it.

Instead of talking, he rushed towards Angle and tackled his sorry ass to the ground before he punched him hard enough to break his nose. Heaving, he stood up and brushed himself off before he approached the Prise and helped him up, glaring at Angle the entire time. The boy was trembling and coughing and gasping for breath. It made Dave's heart squeeze, to see that face, those eyes, in such pain. Angle stood up unsteadily, clutching his broken, bleeding nose.

"What the hell was that for?" Dave snarled at him and Angle stumbled back and fell down.

"Listen here, Angle, and listen well. This Prise is coming with me, right here, right now, and there's nothing you're going to say or do about it. If I ever see you even looking at him again, I will destroy you, and don't think I won't. He's no longer yours. Got it?" Not even bothering to wait for a reply, he turned around and, pulling the boy along with him, stalked to his hotel room, grumbling and seething the entire way. It was until he had gotten to his room and had calmed down a little bit that he finally asked John what his name was.

Things had been rocky at first; the only owners John ever had were mean ones, which was proven by the scars on his back. But once things became less awkward and more comfortable between them, they formed a tight relationship, one that surpassed that of forever love, one that surpassed that of soul mates even. John was his, through and through, and as the years passed them by, they only got closer. Dave never tired of John; in fact, he craved him more and more. And John, John loved him with his entire being, and that made Dave feel proud and strong.

John shifted again and he opened his eyes, blinking sleepily as he looked around. When his eyes landed on Dave, he smiled and was greeted with a kiss. Moaning into it, he laid down on his back and pulled Dave on top of him, kissing him deeply, passionately, as though his very life depended on it. Dave was started to get hot and bothered, and he forced himself to separate from John's mouth before it was too late for him to control himself.

"I have a house show I need to get ready for." John blinked up at him blearily before he sat up a little ways and glanced over at the clock. It read two nineteen in the afternoon. Groaning, he fell back down onto the bed and Dave chuckled at him before placing a soft kiss to his nose.

"Why'd you let me sleep so long, Dave?" Dave got up, although he absolutely despised breaking contact with John. Grabbing some clothes, he made his way over to the bathroom.

"Because you needed the sleep. You still do." John sat up and stretched, yawning and shaking his head as he did so.

"No I didn't." Dave chuckled at the childish tone before he walked back over to John and helped him up.

"Yes, you did. We were on the road late last night, and that waiter at the diner wasn't exactly polite to you. I could tell you were drained when we arrived last night." John stood up and shrugged, trying to act nonchalant about it, but Dave wasn't fooled. He saw plain as day how badly that asshole waiter's comments affected the younger man, and seeing the hurt flash briefly in those blue eyes when he mentioned it made him want to murder the son of a bitch.

"I guess. So…shower time and then off to the arena we go?" Dave smiled and kissed John before he pulled him to the bathroom.

"That's the plan, Johnny."

…

After a rather eventful shower – one that involved two rounds of mind blowing love making and a bubble fight that was all John's fault – they finally dressed and made their way to the arena. Dave walked backstage, greeting the crew and his friends as he and John made their way towards the locker rooms. When they made it their, he saw that Hunter, Ric, Randy, and a few other wrestlers were still changing. He nodded to the others before heading over to Hunter, Ric, and Randy. Creative was planning on dissolving Evolution and although he would miss be around the other three wrestlers, he was kind of glad it was happening. But only because the storyline was cutting into their personal lives and that was always a pain in the ass to deal with.

Dave quickly changed as he talked to his friends about the house show. John went over to the couch and sat down on it. He usually stayed in the locker room away from ring side, mainly because a lot of people treated Prise in general like slaves meant to be bossed around cruelly and rudely. And although John could take care of himself, Dave didn't want any harm to come to him. Period. Once all four Evolution members were finished getting ready, they left the locker room, Dave giving John a kiss good-bye and a tender caress before he left.

Prior to the show actually starting, Dave made a friendly wager with Chris Jericho about who would win the first match of the night, which was Hunter versus Kane. The entire show went extremely well, and Dave was so pumped up and excited that he didn't even care when he lost the bet. Laughing and shaking his head, he slapped Jericho on the back as the show ended and the audience left the arena.

"Pay up, big man! A deal's a deal." Dave laughed and nodded.

"Alright, alright. I know. Randy, would you mind running back to the locker room and getting my wallet for me? Misses Jericho here can't wait any longer for his twenty bucks."

Nodding Randy made his way silently back to the locker room. His heart pounded in his ears and his blood began to boil. He was hoping, praying, that John was the only one in the locker room. Ever since he had met John, Randy had been infatuated by him; he wanted to touch that creamy skin, to kiss those luscious lips, to hear that voice call out his name in the throes of passion. Regardless of the fact that John belonged to Dave in every sense of the word, Randy still wanted him more than anything.

Pushing open the door to the locker room, Randy was pleased to find that it was completely deserted aside from John, who was curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly. Closing the locker room door, Randy silently made his way over to John, his heart beating so loudly that he was surprised that the other male didn't wake up from the sound of it. Kneeling next to the couch, Randy leaned in close to John and breathed in deeply, inhaling the rich scent that was John. Moaning softly, Randy raised a hand and gently maneuvered his fingers across John's neck. John moved and turned around, smiling softly and about to speak when he realized that it was Randy. His eyes widened and Randy couldn't help but smile at the look of utter innocence on his face.

"R-Randy? What are you-"

"John… I've waited for us to be alone for so long…" Confused, John sat up and tried to back away from Randy as far as he could. He was met with little success.

"What are you talking about?" Randy moved towards him and, before John could even register what was going on, Randy had crushed their lips together in a rough kiss. John tried to push him away, but Randy would have absolutely none of that. Yanking John hard, he forced the Prise against him, his hot, sweaty body pressed flush against John's cool and clean one. Breaking the kiss, Randy began to place biting kisses to John's neck while the other struggled to break free.

"R-Randy…please….let me go." Randy refused to hear the words that were tumbling out of John's mouth. Instead, he bit down on the soft flesh of his neck and John yelped. But all of a sudden, Randy was forcibly removed from John and was thrown into a nearby locker. John looked and saw an angry Dave practically seething as he towered over Randy's fallen body.

"You little mother fucker! If I ever, _ever_ see you doing anything like that to John ever again, I will fucking break both of your legs. Do you understand me Orton?"

Randy was barely conscious, but that didn't matter to Dave. He was so fucking angry that he wanted to break those legs right then and there. But John was still heaving and he had to take care of him above all else. Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to John, who was shaking a little bit and looking pale and scared. He checked John over, letting out a string of swear words when he saw the bite mark Randy had made, but he didn't say or do anything else. Standing up, he pulled John to his feet and enveloped him in a tight hug, whispering to him in an attempt to calm him down. When John was finally calm enough, Dave released him and quickly changed into his street clothes before grabbing his stuff and John and heading out the door.

Before he could leave, however, Hunter and the rest of the guys came in. All of the talking and laughter ceased when they spotted Randy lying on the floor, just starting to wake up. Dave tried to push past them all, but was stopped by Hunter's hand on his arm.

"Dave…? What the hell-?"

"He touched John. So he got what he deserved. I'm out of here. Talk to you later, Hunter." And with that, both he and John left the locker room.

Dave didn't give two shits if Hunter had a problem with him roughing up Randy. The kid touched his John and no one got away with that. Period. As they walked towards his car, Dave realized that him handling Randy like that would cause a lot of problems for both himself and for John. But he honestly didn't give a damn. Looking down at John, he saw that he was still shaky and nervous, obviously upset that Randy, one of their close friends, would do something like that. If John didn't get any sleep tonight, Dave was definitely going to break Randy's legs. End of story.


End file.
